Jake Griffin
Jake Griffin was a character in The 100. He débuts in the third episode of the first season of The 100. He is portrayed by guest starring member Chris Browning. History Early Life At some point in his adult life he married Abigail Griffin and had a child with her named Clarke Griffin."Earth Kills" Death Jake was shown watching an old soccer game with Clarke, Chancellor Thelonious Jaha, and Thelonious’ son Wells. Jake’s wife, Abigail Griffin appeared in their home and talked with Jake. After, Jake decided to head back to work to try and fix the Ark’s latest problem. When Jaha asked if everything was alright, Jake told him "You know this old boat. It's always something". Later that night, Jake was seen arguing with his wife about whether or not they should let the people on The Ark know that there was a limited supply of oxygen left. Jake thought they should tell them the truth. However, Abigail and the Council disagreed because they feared it would only cause riots and mass panic. Jake was later seen making a video revealing the limited supply of oxygen. Jake admitted he was making the video because they needed to make a future for their own children and the choice was up to the people on how to make that future. A few minutes later Clarke walked in and demanded to know her father’s plan. Clarke wished to help him but Jake refused, not wanting to involve his only daughter. Jake told Clarke she got her stubbornness from her mother and that was what he loved about both of them. Moments later, the Guard barged into Jake’s home and arrested him. Jake was charged with treason and taken away. Jake tried to convince Clarke not to tell the people about The Ark dying as he was dragged away. Later that night, Jake was shown walking toward his death. He reunited with his wife and daughter, whom he had a sorrowful final reunion with. Jake gave Clarke his watch and then hugged his family one last time. Jake stepped into the airlock and was floated moments later."Earth Kills""Twilight's Last Gleaming" Abigail Griffin reveals the video Jake made to the people of the Ark. Because of this, they learn The Ark is dying and band together. This video prompts 320 people to volunteer themselves for the culling. Chancellor Jaha states he feels guilty for killing his old friend because Jake was right about the people."Twilight's Last Gleaming" Family ---- Appearances Trivia Etymology *'Jake' is an English name. In English, the name Jake means - abbreviation of jacob. Other origins for the name Jake include - English, Hebrew.The name Jake is most often used as a boy name or male name.http://www.meaning-of-names.com/english-names/jake.asp *Borrowed from the Welsh, Griffin is from Griffinus, a Latinate form of Griffith which was used in the Middle Ages. Griffith is a Welsh name of debated origin. Some believe it to be an Anglicized form of Gruffydd, the Welsh form of the Roman Rufus (red, ruddy). Others however, think the name is derived from the Old Welsh Grippiud (prince).http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/boy/griffin Character Notes * Jake was the only person to believe the people of the Ark would make the right choices for their own future. * Although it is never said, it is implied that he forgave Abby for what she did. * Jake appeared to Clarke in a hallucination, caused by the Jobi Nuts she ingested."Day Trip" * In the book series, Abby and Jake are called Mary and David. Book References * In the first book of The 100, Clarke was told that her parents were both floated. ** It was later discovered in ''Day 21 ''that, instead of being executed, Clarke's parents were sent to Earth, on a mission similar to that of the 100's, meaning that they could be alive. ** In ''Homecoming, ''Clarke makes contact with them in the middle of the book via the radio in Mount Weather. Mary and David then travel back there, arriving in the book's last chapter and reuniting with Clarke. References Category:Sky People Category:Season One Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Guest Characters